Alpha's Reign
by JulieaGrace7789
Summary: based on survivors dogs, you can submit ocs! :) Lemons!
1. Alliences!

A/N: So, as you can see, I still need ocs. Here's the oc application:

Name:

Gender:

Fur description: (Ex: fur length, color, texture, etc.)

Eye Color:

Preferred Rank: you may not get the rank you want if there are too many in that rank.

Age: pup or adult. please use months and years only!

Personality:

Background:

Updated Alliences:

Alpha:

Fang: Black and white male husky with blue eyes

Beta:

Cream: Cream and white Labrador mix female with brown eyes

Hunters

McKinley-Black Alaskan Malamute with dark gray patches and blue eyes

Lupin-big, fierce, gray female with dark gray paws, a white chest & amber eyes, Wolf's sister

Jack-small, young, 'blond' male with dark gray patches & big, blue eyes,

Wolf: big, fierce, gray male with dark gray paws, a white chest & amber eyes

Aspen-sleek, gray female with dark gray flecks & green eyes

Patrol Dogs

Pup Mothers

Pups

Omega

Ghost: light grey female weimaraner with blue eyes

~To, whoever the real, and faux, Moon/MoonDancers are: I will wait three days for a reply. After that I will just keep writing the story! Thanks


	2. Chapter 1: The Pack

Thanks MoonDancer/Guest! I will use your oc! I'm guessing the first comment is your oc and not the third one? Anyways, enjoy chapter one!

This story takes place in a huge forest with a huge lake on the edge. By the lake there is a cliff. The lake has a waterfall by the cliffs. In this story, it is late Summer.

Alpha woke with a start. He had the dream again. The dream where he liked another she-dog, not Beta! The she-dog with beautiful red fur...

"Alpha!" Beta said, "The patrols need to be organized!"

"Okay," He yawned, "It's hot today, isn't it sweetie?"

"Yea," She replied, "I'd like to go swimming later. Want to come with?"

"Of course!" He sleepily got to his feet and stretched.

Alpha padded out to organize the patrols.

"MoonDancer, McKinley, and Aspen, you three will go on a hunting patrol."

"Yes, Alpha!" McKinley said.

"Of course," Aspen said.

"Okay, Alpha!" MoonDancer replied.

The three padded out of camp. Alpha finished organizing the patrols. He went back to his den and lay down...

 _"Fang!" he heard a she-dog call his name. "Fang, I've been here! I've been here the whole time!"_

 _Fang walked toward the sound. "Fang, I'll make you my Alpha!"_

 _He was almost there..._

"I don't need you to," He muttered, "I'm already Alpha."

"Huh, dear?" Beta said.

"Oh, nothing," He said, "It was just a dream."

In the forest:

MoonDancer was starting to get annoyed. For some reason, Aspen couldn't catch that rabbit! It was right in front of her!

"Sorry guys!" Aspen said, "I didn't see it!"

"It's fine!" McKinley said.

They padded back to camp with two mice, and a rabbit.

Meanwhile:

Alpha heard soft pawsteps and lifted his head.

"We should go swimming now," He whispered to Beta.

"Okay!" She said.

They walked out of camp. On his way out, his fur brushed against Beta's. She smiled at him lovingly. He smiled back. Do I actually like her that way? He thought about it. Before he knew it, they were at the lake!

"Come on!" She giggled, "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" He said. He jumped into the water.

"Hey!" She said. She jumped in after him.

After about two hours, they shook off and sat on the sandy shore.

"When we have pups," She said, "I'll name them-"

"Wait!" He said, "When we have pups?"

"Well...?" She said, "Wow, you can't take a hint!"

She began giggling.

"I think we should go back to camp," He said.

"I think we should stay..." She smiled.

"I'm going back to camp"

"Well, fine!" She snapped.

They went back to camp angry. Alpha went to the prey pile.

"Everyone gather around the prey pile!" He yelled.

Everyone gathered around. He ate first, of course. Then Beta, the Hunters, the Patrol Dogs, and then Omega.

MoonDancer walked to her den and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Beta's Surprise!

When Alpha woke up the next morning, it was a bit cold out side. He got up, stretched, and sat outside his den. He sighed. He needed to find more pack members. He quietly padded to the Hunters' den.

"MoonDancer," He whispered, "Come with me."

She yawned, "Why?"

"Just come on!"

"Okay," She said.

They walked out of camp.

"We have to look for new pack members!" He said to her.

"Okay!"

They walked around the forest. Eventually they found what looked like pack evidence. Alpha followed a scent trail that led them right to a small pack. He walked right into their camp. He was welcome by a low growl. He snarled back at the dog.

"Hello," He said, "My friend and I Are looking for new pack members. Who is your Alpha?"  
"We don't have an Alpha," A stunning red viszla spoke.

"Well," He said, "You do now. Follow me!"

They didn't hesitate. They were all hungry. He looked at them. There was the red viszla, a black and white spotted male, a brown and white fluffy female.

"Hey," The viszla spoke, "What's your name?"

"I am Alpha," He said, "I already told you that!"

"I mean your real name," She replied, "Mine's Lexi."

"I- I'm named Alpha, okay!" He snarled.

They arrived at camp.

"Everyone please gather below the Alpha Rock." He bagan, "Here are you're new packmates!"

The viszla spoke loud and clear, "My name is Lexi. I was the leader of our pack, but because we were starving, I am putting all my trust in the paws of this wolf-dog."

"My name is Dallas!" The spotted male barked.

"I'm Lily," The brown and white female whispered.

"I'm Spirit," A blue male whispered. Alpha hadn't noticed him...

Omega's eyes lit up. He looked like her! He was handsome...

"Omega!" Alpha barked, "Get nests ready! Lexi will be a hunter, the rest of you are patrol dogs!"

Omega got up and began working on the nests. As she began working, she felt a raindrop land on her nose. She hurried, and the nest were done a while later. By then, it had started pouring rain.

"Oh, no!" Lily gasped, "Dallas, the pups are coming!"

"What?" Alpha barked, "Beta, help them!"

"Great!" Omega whispered from her small den, "More stupid dogs to boss me around!"

She curled up and tried to sleep. It was difficult since her crappy den had little cover. A while later, she heard Beta call, "Three pups! A male and two females!"

She watched Lily wander over to a hole in the ground. The hole led to a tunnel, which led to a few dens. She was heading to the Pup-Mothers' den.

"Oh, how cute!" She yapped, "I'll name the male Thunder, one female Rain, and the other female Puddle!"

"What cute names!" Dallas replied.

"Blech!" Omega whispered, "What a-!"

"Omega!" Alpha barked, "Get some dry moss for her nest!"

"How it just rain-" she began to say.

"Find some!" He snarled.

Alpha watched Omega wander into the forest. He yawned.

'Lily and Spirit seem... useless!' He thought, 'I think I'll test them when it dries.'

He went to his den.

"Hello, Alpha," Beta said, "I want to apologize for... offending you yesterday."

"I would also like to apologize," He said, "You are no longer my Beta."

Beta gasped.


	4. Chapter 3: You're More!

"You are no longer my Beta," Alpha said.

Those words rang in Beta's ears. How? Why?

"But Alpha!" She gasped, "Alpha, w-"

"You are more than that!" He cut her off, "I never realized how much I need you! Without you, there would be no pack! Thank you, Beta, for being more than just a Beta, but my... mate."

Beta blushed, "Oh, Alpha!" She yipped, "I love you, too!"

"I thought we could go... swimming," He grinned.

"I would love to!" She chirped.

It wasn't hot out, but it wasn't cold either. It was the perfect temperature for what Alpha had planned. He had scented Beta's heat scent the previous day, and planned out that whole conversation. He hadn't mated for a while, and now was the perfect opportunity!

"So, Beta," he said, "Why don't we go this way?"

He took a sharp turn. Beta followed him into a secluded spot in the forest. He moved his tail toward her back leg.

"Oh, Alpha!" She giggled, "You've gotta catch me!"

She began running around.

"Oh, you!" He cooed to her, "Get back here!"

He began chasing her around. Suddenly he stopped. He smelled a pack member nearby.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alpha!" He heard Lexi's voice, "The pack was wondering where you were, so MoonDancer and I came to look for you!"

Alpha looked over to see the two beautiful she-dogs.

"Oh, it's fine!" He replied, "We were about to go swimming. Would you like to join us?"

He saw Beta flick her tail in annoyance.

"Sure!" Lexi chimed, "Come on MoonDancer!"

They all jumped in to the water except for Beta.

"Well, if the pack is looking for us, I'm leaving," She said, "Who knows what could happen."

"Oh," Alpha said, "Well, I guess we'll see you later then?"

"Yea," She grumbled, "See you."

"Bye!" Lexi said.

"See you later!" MoonDancer called to her.

They swam over to the waterfall and climbed on land.

"She seemed kinda angry!" MoonDancer said to Alpha, "Do you know what's wrong?"

"No clue!" He replied, "She's probably just being stubborn or jealous!"

"I think I'm ready to go," Lexi said.

"Yea, me too!" MoonDancer said.

"You guys go ahead," Alpha said, "I'm gonna stay a bit longer."

"Oh, okay," Lexi said.

They swam back to shore and went back to camp.

"Finally," Alpha said, "I couldn't stand all the girl talk!"

Alpha shook off and walked along the side of the cliff. He looked up. The top of the cliff looked like it touched the sky! He thought he smelled something... strange. It smelled like another dog, that was for sure! But who?


	5. Chapter 4

HeY! YES! I am still alive! So, I wrote this chapter a looong time ago, (AKA August 1) And yea... Enjoy! More chapters on the wAYYYY!

Alpha lifted his head and saw a stunningly beautiful black she-dog. He immediately stood up straight.

"Hello," He introduced himself, "I am Alpha."

"I am Shadow," She replied, "You smell of other dogs, are you from a pack?"

"Yes," he said, "That's why my name is Alpha. I am Alpha of my pack."

"Amazing!" She barked, "Tell me more!"

"Well," He said, "I have a Beta. There are also Hunters, Patrol Dogs and Omega. If you have pups, you are a pup-mother."

"I would love to be in your pack." she said dreamily, "It sounds amazing! Can I join?"

"Sure," He said casually, "Why not?"

He was excited on the inside though! He found another pack member! He brought her to camp and introduced her. Then he showed Shadow her den. He then went to his den to check on Beta.

"Oh, look who's back," She mumbled, "Done with you're little threesome I suppose..."

"Beta!" Alpha yapped, "I was just talking to them! I am very sorry! I'll make it up to you tonight..."

"Oh, Alpha!" she gasped, "I'm sorry too!"

Alpha smiled at her and walked out to watch the pack. He saw all the dogs accepting Shadow. But he couldn't help but notice Beta's glare towards her...

A/N: This was a short chapter, I know! Don't worry though I'm just really busy lately! In probably the next couple chapters, I will add in a mating scene! ;)


	6. Chapter 5

Alpha:

Fang: black and white male husky with blue eyes

Beta:

Cream: cream and white female Labrador mix

Hunters:

MoonDancer: Red female husky, one third wolf, with green eyes, nicknamed Dancer

Lexi: red female viszla with brown eyes

Shadow: silky black furred female with big blue eyes

McKinley: Black Alaskan malamute with dark gray patches and blue eyes

Aspen: sleek gray female with dark gray flecks and green eyes

Petal: smooth white furred female with small, black flower-shaped spots, violet eyes

Lullaby: Smooth, silky, black furred male with brown eyes

Patrol Dogs:

Wolf: big fierce gray male with dark gray paws a white chest, amber eyes

Lupin:big fierce gray female with dark gray paws a white chest, amber eyes, Wolf's sister

Jack: small, young, blond male, with dark gray patches and big blue eyes

Sapphire: Smooth, silky black furred female with silver patches, dark blue eyes

Shimmer: Smooth, silky, mesmerizing, silver furred female with violet eyes

Silver: Smooth, silky, mesmerizing, silver furred female with lavender eyes

Raven: Smooth, silky, black furred female with icy-blue eyes

Dallas: black and white Dalmatian male with green eyes

Spirit: blue weimeraner male with amber eyes

Pup-Mothers:

Lily: brown and white fluffy female with blue eyes

Lavender: Smooth, silky gray fur with dark gray paws, big, pale violet eyes, raped by Wolf, 6 weeks along

Pups:

Thunder: fluffy brown and white male

Rain: pale gray female with sleek fur and dark gray flecks

Puddle: sleek blue merle female

Omega:

Ghost: pale gray weimeraner female with blue eyes

Okay, on to the chapter...

Ghost woke with a start as a droplet of water fell on her nose. She looked up. That wasn't water... Wolf was standing above her.

"What do you want?" She asked pathetically, " I-I cleaned your nest..."

"I want you, Omega," He said, "Come with me."

"N-no, please!" She whimpered, "Anything but this!"

"I will not ask you again, Omega," He said sternly, "Come, With, Me!"

Ghost got to her feet and followed Wolf. As she walked, her head was bowed and her tail between her legs. They got to a clearing.

"Stand up straight, slut!" He barked at her, "Move your tail."

Ghost whimpered, but did as she was told. She felt him lick at her and couldn't suppress a growl of discomfort from escaping her lips.

"Shut up!" He barked again.

Ghost felt his weight on her. He hadn't even entered her, but she felt his weight cease. She looked up and saw Spirit!

"Well, what do you think Alpha will think of this?" Spirit said, "Raping another she-dog?"  
"Please, don't tell him!" Wolf said, "I-I promise not to do it again!"

"Leave!" Spirit barked at him.

"Yes, Spirit!" He ran back to camp.

"Wow, how'd you make him so afraid of you?" Ghost asked.

"Oh, he's not. But, if he gets caught raping another she-dog, He's out of the pack for good!"

"But, Alpha doesn't care about me!" Ghost said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" Spirit says.

Spirit sat next to her. Ghost looked at him. She felt herself becoming wet. She couldn't tell if it was because she was in heat or not but either way-

"Mate me!" She barked.

"What?" Spirit said.

"I-I mean, Would you please mate with me! It will make my heat scent go away which will get Wolf to leave me alone and-"

"Of course, Ghost," He said, "Turn around, Are you a virgin?"  
"Ye-yes," She replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," He said as he mounted her. He slowly entered her.

Ghost let out a small gasp. It felt so good! She thrust back.

"Ah!" She moaned, "More!"

"Oh," He moaned.

He thrust faster and faster until his knot went inside of her. They stood tail to tail until his knot deflated. They went back to camp to sleep. Once they got there, however, Alpha immediately walked towards Spirit.

"Did you attack Wolf in the forest?" He growled, "And rape Omega?"

"What?" He said, surprised, "No!"

"Oh, yes you did!" Wolf growled, "Now you will be Omega!"

"No!" Ghost whined, "That's not what happened!"

"Shut up, Omega!" Alpha barked, "This will benefit you anyway!"

"Ghost, go to the patrol dogs' den, Spirit- I mean Omega, go to your new den!"

They did as they were told.


	7. Dirty Little Secret

Alpha:

Fang: black and white male husky with blue eyes

Beta:

Cream: cream and white female Labrador mix

Hunters:

MoonDancer: Red female husky, one third wolf, with green eyes, nicknamed Dancer

Lexi: red female viszla with brown eyes

Shadow: silky black furred female with big blue eyes

McKinley: Black Alaskan malamute with dark gray patches and blue eyes

Aspen: sleek gray female with dark gray flecks and green eyes

Petal: smooth white furred female with small, black flower-shaped spots, violet eyes

Lullaby: Smooth, silky, black furred male with brown eyes

Winter: sleek silver-gray husky/german shepherd with soft light blue eyes, female

Specter: black wolf with ice blue eyes, a scar across the left side of his face, blind in his left eye, male

Patrol Dogs:

Wolf: big fierce gray male with dark gray paws a white chest, amber eyes

Lupin:big fierce gray female with dark gray paws a white chest, amber eyes, Wolf's sister

Jack: small, young, blond male, with dark gray patches and big blue eyes

Sapphire: Smooth, silky black furred female with silver patches, dark blue eyes

Shimmer: Smooth, silky, mesmerizing, silver furred female with violet eyes

Silver: Smooth, silky, mesmerizing, silver furred female with lavender eyes

Raven: Smooth, silky, black furred female with icy-blue eyes

Dallas: black and white Dalmatian male with green eyes

Spirit: blue weimeraner male with amber eyes

Pup-Mothers:

Lily: brown and white fluffy female with blue eyes

Lavender: Smooth, silky gray fur with dark gray paws, big, pale violet eyes, raped by Wolf, 9 weeks along

Pups:

Thunder: fluffy brown and white male

Rain: pale gray female with sleek fur and dark gray flecks

Puddle: sleek blue merle female

Omega:

Ghost: pale gray weimeraner female with blue eyes

"Gee," Wolf said humbly to Alpha, "Thanks for that."

"Anything for you," Alpha said with a loving gaze.

Wolf nuzzled Alpha's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down," Alpha chuckled, "We can't do that here, Beta might see!"

"You're right," Wolf sighed, "It would be a shame if i wasn't allowed to see my love anymore!"

Lavender woke up and shook her fur off. 'Ow!' she thought to herself as her stomach started hurting. 'OW' her pups were coming, that was for sure!

"Beta! Beta!" she called "My pups are coming!"

Beta ran over. "Oh! I'll help you. Come with me." Beta led her to the forest to give birth.

Ghost woke with a start and frantically looked around. 'Oh yea..' she thought 'poor Spirit in my old den!' She snuck out to Spirit.

"Hey," she whispered, "Are you okay? I understand if you hate me.."

"No," he grunted and rolled over, "I'm fine, and the den still smells like you." he smiles.

She smiles back and curls up next to him.

Beta returned to the pack.

"I need five dogs to come help with the pups" she called and led the dogs to Lavender and her seven pups. They each picked one up and brought it to camp. Lavender fell asleep in the Pup-Mothers' den.

Alpha and Wolf snuck into the forest chuckling.

"I hope no one finds us!" Wolf chuckles

"I doubt it!" Alpha replied.

"So.. Want to be dominant or submissive?" Wolf smirks.

"Submissive? As if!" Alpha barked "I'm dominant!"

"Mmm. Sounds good!" Wolf said as he displayed his hindquarters.

Alpha smirked and crouched down to examine his tailhole. He gave it a small lick, causing Wolf so shuffle in started rimming him and shoved his tongue inside Wolf. Wolf moaned quietly as Alpha explored him. Alpha then dropped down lower to his dick and balls. He fondled his balls and gave his dick a few teasing licks. Wolf moaned louder and his dick got hard.

"I'm ready for you, Alpha," He moaned "Take me!"

Alpha nodded and got up. He mounted him and slowly entered him. Wolf moaned. Alpha smirked and suddenly shoved his whole hard dick inside Wolf's tight hole. Wolf yelped in surprise and then moaned loudly. Alpha pulled back out, causing both males immense pleasure. Wolf bucked his hips back and Alpha moaned in surprise. He smirked and thrust hard into Wolf. Wolf yelped in pain and pleasure. Alpha smiled at this and started thrusting hard. He built up speed but before his climax, he pulled out to tease Wolf. Wolf whined like a pup and wiggled his hindquarters. Alpha smirked and stayed like that a while longer before abruptly thrusting again. As he build up speed and strength, he came and his knot tied them together. Wolf came and his cum spurted everywhere. Him and Alpha stood there, knotted for a while before Alpha's knot relaxed and they lay down next to each other.

Lavender's Pups:

A white male

A gray female

A black and white female

A dark gray female with a white chest

A silky gray female with dark gray paws

A white male with dark gray paws

A gray male


	8. Three Paths

**Cream sighed sadly and got up. She padded outside of her den, careful not to wake Alpha this early, and went off into the forest. She tripped over a branch, waking Dallas. He sniffed, 'She's in heat..' He thought, 'That mean old Alpha won't mate with her.. I could help her…' He got up and silently followed her. He caught up and called to her.**

 **"** **Hey, Beta!" She whipped around with a snarl on her muzzle.**

 **"** **Oh. It's you. I'm sorry," She said "I'm just.. Not in a great mood right now."**

 **Dallas put his paw on her thigh, "Maybe I could help?"**

 **Spirit and Ghost got up and snuck into the woods for a late night hunt. Ghost rubbed her body on his and smirked. He smiled and his paw ventured to her pussy.**

 **"** **Nope!" She barked playfully, "You have to catch me first! We are hunting after all!"**

 **She took off, scaring any actual prey away. She ran through the lake and back to Spirit. He was faster than her however and he eventually tackled her to the smirked and slid under him, giving his dick a few teasing licks before sliding away and running through the forest again.**

 ** _"_** ** _Alpha!" a she dog's voice called, "Alpha I can make you feel so good!" He saw four figures in the distance, a red female, a cream female, a black female, and… Wolf! He started running._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wolf come here!" He lovingly nuzzled him but when he opened his eyes, Wolf was gone and in his place stood Cream. She snarled in his face, and all three females turned into wisps of smoke and disappeared._**

 **Alpha woke with a start. These damn dreams. He got up for a walk. He noticed Beta wasn't next to him. 'She must have gone out too.' He thought, 'No big deal. Maybe I'll catch up to her.'**

 **He slid into the forest.**

 **"** **Mmm! Oh!" Cream moaned, "You don't know how long I've waited for this!"  
Dallas thrusts harder and his knot locks them together. Cream stands tail to tail with him and smiles lustfully. Before they can react, the bushes rustle…**

 **(Short chapter i know, plus cliffhanger! XD Also, I was thinking about including a rape scene in one of these next few chapters, but i didn't want to offend anyone. Leave a review on what you think about a rape scene.)**


End file.
